


Songs into One Shots

by Chaotopedia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec-ageing, Crying, Dancing, Death, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Hope, I don't know how to add tags, Letters, Love, M/M, Magnus Is Emotional, Malec, One Shot, Roadtrip, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Songs, Wedding, alec is emotional, church, clace, your songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotopedia/pseuds/Chaotopedia
Summary: Send me songs on my Twitter or Instagram and I will try to write a Malec One Shot on it.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 62
Kudos: 29
Collections: Malec





	1. Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Sweetest Devotion - Adele

Catrina Loss looked at her best friend as he sat on the sofa, he had been mourning the death of his husband Alec Lightwood-Bane for the past week.

She walked upto the sofa and sat down.

She took out a neatly folded piece of paper in her hand and put it in front of Magnus.

“Read it.” She said.

Magnus looked at her.

“You know I can’t Cat, I can’t.” Magnus’s heartbroken further with each word he spoke

They had been married for almost five decades, awfully long by Shadowhunter terms but never, not nearly enough for Magnus and despite his years of doing this, it never got easier, especially since he had never had kids with any of them.

The Kids.

“How are they?” He asked as he looked at Cat.

“Awfully sad, you know that Magnus, they need you, so read this letter and sit with your kids, Magnus.” Cat didn’t have anger or impatience in her tone as she spoke, just truth. And it was always the truth that hurt people the most.

“I’ll leave now Magnus, read it and call me when you want the kids to come here,” Cat said as she got up and left.

Magnus didn’t look up, his eyes trained on the letter, but he felt Cat’s weight lift from the sofa and then a few minutes later the distant shutting of the door.

Magnus eyed the letter for what seemed like an hour. The clock ticking loudly in the background.

With trembling hands he picked it up, and opened it.

It was so neat, Magnus smiled. It was neat, but he knew Alec must have disposed of hundreds before giving this one to Cat.

_‘Dear Magnus.’_

Magnus was ready to sob. In fact tears were already rolling down his face.

He could do this. For Alec.

_‘Dear Magnus,_

_I have loved you like the Clave loves its Law, and I hope one day in the distant future, for even now it pains me to think of you with someone else, you find this love again. Because you deserve a forever lover Magnus. Or love forever._

_It was with your love I know that I was able to achieve so much. From the first time I kissed you in front of everyone, to the first fight we ever had. It was with our love that I knew I could conquer everything. Alternate Worlds, Demons, Life and the horrendous horrendous work of cleaning diapers of our beloved children.(I know I am not supposed to say this in a letter but I am smiling right now.)_

_I ran away from you for so long, remember and to who? Jace! I cant ever imagine loving him like that now. How truly horrible. I am glad I got to run TO you. WITH you. I broke so many laws for Jace, but I am glad I made new ones for you. So we could wed, that day on the beach in Shadowhunter Gold and Warlock Blue._

_It’s funny, I don’t think I ever did love anyone else, other than you. Do you remember what Jem Carstairs used to say that life’s a wheel, and that we are all reborn. I hope whenever I am reborn, I fall in love with you again Magnus Bane. Perhaps I have, and this was the lifetime you finally decided to marry me._

_You made me believe in love Magnus. You tore down my walls and we built a home together._

_I wasn't ready then, when I first fell in love with you. I don’t think I even really knew. I hope you know that I love you so much, it physically hurts my heart sometimes. If ever there was a place filled with my love, it would be for the life we built together._

_Do you remember when I ran straight at you during that first war we fought together. I was so scared that I had lost you without ever having you. And perhaps that’s why I kissed you, with all of my teen energy._

_Your love was like an explosion in my heart, and I didn’t know what hit me first. I am sorry I ever ran from you, you will always think kindly of those times I am sure, making incorrigible excuses for me, but I assure I was being hotheaded, for I couldn’t imagine life without you, I still cannot. But I hope in some years, however many they be you will._

_I never wanted to break laws or rules, however stupid they seemed, but I found strength in you. That you would always be there, to guide me back home. To guide me back to light when I pressed myself in darkness._

_I know that my heart had always looked for yours Magnus. You are my home. The only home. I know its going to be tough, but other times, you never had anyone, but I am leaving with you two beautiful boys we raised together, and I know you will find the strength._

_I love you, and I already miss you._

_Your Loving Husband._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood - Bane. ‘_

Magnus had never cried so much.

Stupid Alexander, for always knowing what to say.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Magnus cried like he had never before, and he went to sleep crying.

But when he woke up, his heart was a little softer, so he picked up his phone and called Cat.

“Could you tell the boys to come back home, Cat. Tell them to bring some food of course.”


	2. Was It A Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Was It A Dream?" by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

Alec had stormed out of Magnus’s apartment almost an hour ago.

Furious and angry.

Magnus just didn’t understand what it was like to be in college. It had been years since he had been been in one.

Well, four years, but in college years it had been a lifetime.

He couldn’t just break rules, he couldn’t just lash out at professors. His grade depended on it. It didn’t matter if the teacher was an asshole.

Alec was sitting on a bench in the middle of New York, thousands of people going by, each with their own story.

Magnus was headstrong but so was he. He knew Magnus meant well, he just was very sure about his thoughts. Magnus could be so irritating sometimes.

_I hate you, Magnus. You just don’t understand._

Alec closed his eyes and looked up, rain was falling on him now. He pulled his jacket closer to himself, his umbrella still on the side. He wanted to feel the rain.

_I thought I could trust you Magnus, clearly not. Why can’t you understand I am not like you? You don’t even love me._

It was rain falling down Alec’s face, not tears. Definitely not angry tears.

_Well then leave Alec, if I don’t love you._

Maybe Alec had been harsh.

Maybe it was just a horrible idea to date Magnus. Nobody would even believe it if they knew. Why would Magnus even date somebody like Alec.

Perhaps it was just a dream, a lovely one, but perhaps an impossible one.

Alec reached inside his jacket and took out a Polaroid of them.

_“Really Magnus, you know I will never forget this day, “ Alec said, as he had stared adoringly at his boyfriend. How could he forget, it was their first proper date since they had started dating. Properly dating._

_“Oh I know, but I love taking pictures Alexander, you always look so pretty.” Magnus had said._

_“I am not pretty!” Alec had said, exclaiming like a child. But they had laughed about it._

Maybe he would never even see Magnus again. Alec sighed, as he held out his hand to collect some rainwater.

Maybe this was forever.

Perhaps he should go to back to his dorm room, with Jace.

Alec looked at the picture again. He turned it around.

_“Aku cinta kamu?” Alec said questioning each word._

_“Its Indonesian for I love you,” Magnus had said as they smiled when they had later that down to write things on each polaroid from their first date only a few weeks ago._

I love him.

Alec was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

He knew Magnus was right. Had he really let some dumb _professor_ come between them?

Oh how completely idiotic.

Alec got up and rushed to Magnus’s loft. Their loft.

It took him fifteen minutes as he ran across New York, his arms flailing as he carried the umbrella.

When he reached the loft, he saw Magnus on the floor outside of the loft.

“I am an idiot,” Alec said.

“You are,” Magnus said as he looked up.

“But I love you,” Alec said.

“And you love me?” Alec said again.

“Aku Cinta Kamu,” Magnus whispered.

And Alec slithered next to Magnus and they held each other for however minutes, as they cried and laughed at their stupidity. At their first fight.

But they held _each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter - @MalecRewind
> 
> Instagram - @chaotopedia
> 
> Tell me more songs on either of the above options and I will add it. 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE READING THEM.


	3. Prosecco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add more songs to my list by contacting me over my Instagram or Twitter. 
> 
> "Prosecco by Patrik Jean."

Magnus didn’t believe in love at first sight. At least he hadn’t until exactly one hour ago.

He had entered the bar, hoping he would just meet a hookup, and move on. It was what he had been doing for the past few years. Maybe love just didn’t exist for him.

That is until he saw the man in the corner of the room, sipping on a white wine.

Magnus didn’t now if he should approach the man. Maybe not.

The club’s lights hid most of the features on the man. But he looked beautiful, his slightly wavy hair, somehow beautiful in the blue lights. His leather jacket fit him tightly. Magnus didn’t know anyone who could wear so much black, and somehow still look like he was wearing all the colours in the world.

Oh to hell with nerves. Magnus approached the man.

“Hey…” Magnus said as he walked up to the guy.

“Hi,” the man said, his voice deep. Magnus probably had an orgasm right there. Who had such a beautiful voice. Fuck. He was already whipped.

“Waiting for anyone?” Magnus asked, he didn’t want to intrude. Well he did, he wanted to push the man against wall and kiss him.

“No, oh I am Alexander by the way, most people call me Alec though.” Alexander offered.

Magnus felt embarrassed, maybe he should have led with that. But that is if he stopped thinking about pushing the man against the wall, right now. Oh god. Fuck, he needed to stop.

‘I am Magnus,” he said, offering his hand.

Alec might have been holding the drink in the wrong hand, because he dropped the sparkly white wine on Magnus’s t-shirt.

“Fuck, I am SO sorry,” Alec exclaimed, his eyes worried.

Magnus hadn’t met someone that worried about spilling a drink.

“I’ll just clean it in the bathroom,” Magnus said.

“Let me help,” Alec said, as they both headed off to the washroom.

“I am so sorry, I just didn’t know how that even happened, like—“ Alec was rambling.

“Hey it’s okay, what were you drinking anyway?” Magnus asked, hoping to change the topic. Alexander just seemed to perfect. Caring, Hot, Pretty. Had Magnus mentioned he liked him?

“Oh it was Prosecco, it’s a sparkly whit wine from the Veneto region of north-eastern Italy.” Alec recited off, like knowing random facts was normal.

Magnus just found it very attractive.

Magnus took out the paper from the paper towel holder and began patting his shirt, when Alec snatched it and started adding a little water on it.

“I should do it, since you know it’s my fault,” Alec said as he grinned, from the sink.

Magnus went and sat on the space between the sinks, near Alec.

“By all means,” he said.

Alec picked up the wet paper towel and pressed it against Magnus’s shirt. Magnus shivered. It was probably the cold water. Probably. Most Probably. Like you know 99.99999999%.

“So do you do this to every guy you meet in a club Alexander,?” Magnus asked in a flirty manner.

Alec just blushed and continued dabbing.

And when Alec dabbed with the cold, wet paper towel a little near the end of the T-Shirt Magnus, might have semi-moaned. If that was a thing.

Alec looked up. Their faces were too close. Or was it too far apart.

“Are you okay?” Alec whispered out.

Magnus grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He leaned against the wall. They were kissing. Hard.

Moans filled the empty bathroom, like music fills up a silent room. Beautifully.

They had barely known each other for a hot second.

But it meant more for both of them than just a hook-up somehow.Maybe it was love.

Maybe it was the drinks. Well in Alec’s case the ‘Prosecco.’.

Maybe Magnus should have stopped kissing Alec and asked, maybe Alec should have, but as they hung onto each other and kissed and touched, it was a symphony an adrenaline rush. Like dancing naked under the stars. Maybe it was the Prosecco. But maybe, maybe it was love.


	4. Prosecco - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation, because it was needed.

Alec and Magnus finally broke apart, and took a breath, and stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

Alec couldn’t help but notice the gold tint in Magnus’s eyes, sparkling under the bathroom light. Suddenly he remembered where he was. _Making out with someone he had just met, in the bathroom._

Clearly he had, had too much to drink.

“Let’s go to the bar?” Magnus said, staring at Alec’s face.

“Sure.” Alec said as hetried not to blush. He couldn’t let Magnus know it was his first time just kissing someone, just like that. He would think he was weird. He already cared about what Magnus thought if him. It was scary and nice at the same time.

They came out of the bathroom, Magnus walking normally but Alec thought he could see everyone staring at him, that they could see what he had been doing.

_Pushing Magnus against the bathroom wall, and kissing him and biting his lips as Magnus’s hands reached inside his shirt, feeling the muscles. Alec had shivered. And pulled Magnus closer, kissing him harder, his thighs grazing with Magnus’s knees. His pants straining further, as their kiss continued._

Maybe Alec should have thrown cold water on his face.

“What are you ordering? Another Prosecco?” Magnus said, a teasing smile on his face.

Why, oh why had Alec said that weird fact. It wasn’t even needed.

And then they talked for a few minutes as they waited for their drinks, and then as they drank, and then as they finished their drink, and then as they ordered again. And again all the clock struck 1.

“I should be going,” Alec said as he glanced at his watch. Not really wanting to.

What if he never saw the man again.

“Or we could just stay, maybe walk and look at the stars?” Magnus asked his voice a whisper of sweet, sweet love.

Magnus had stolen his heart, just before he was leaving it was hardly fair. Well neither was life, a tiny voice inside Alec’s head said.

“Well then let us go for a walk,” Alec had no idea where that sudden burst for confidence came from. No fucking idea. Maybe he had, had too much to drink.

He just wanted to hold Magnus again, and kiss him. Not just today, for a long time.

Honestly if Magnus asked him, he would be down to kiss him for life. He had only known him for a short time, not even a second in cosmos’s thread of time and yet it was enough, more than enough.

He knew he wanted this too work. He finished his drink as he picked up his jacket that he had taken off in the middle of talking to Magnus at some point. He had never felt anything like it.

They took off in he night, the stars glittering above, like jewels worn on a black dress. They held hands as they talked about stars and laughed. Stealing occasional kisses. Alec had thought it was too much maybe, kissing and strolling and kissing, but the way Magnus held his hand, it made him believe in them. 

It might have been the drink that had started it off, but now 3 hours later, Alec was sure he was in love (at first sight).

He smiled at Magnus, who smiled back, equally in love.


	5. Lips On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something new here, so bear with me. 
> 
> Lips on You - Maroon 5

Magnus didn’t know if he had loved somebody as much as he loved his boyfriend Alexander Lightwood. They were both sitting on his sofa right now, an electricity flowing between them, and even when they weren’t speaking they were looking at each other with unspoken words. They had only confessed their love to each other a few days ago, and a certain environment had fallen over them. The energy between them was much more stronger now. It was like a web of electric shocks. Right now Alec was staring at Magnus like he was the only thing that really mattered in the whole world.

Magnus leaned in, his hand on Alec’s knee, Alec’s hand on Magnus’s waist. Connected to each other, as if one couldn’t exist without the other, like a shadow on a hot day. Magnus kissed Alec’s lips and drew back, his lips tingling. He didn’t want to do something Alec didn’t.

But he didn’t have to wait long, before Alec leaned over and pulled Magnus into another kiss. The fluttering in Magnus’s stomach had exploded, and flown to every part of him. His skin was on fire everywhere Alec touched him as they deepened the kiss. Alec’s tongue touching every crevice of the inside of Magnus’s mouth. It was like eating fire.

Magnus tried to stop shivering as Alec’s hands travelled under his shirt, and touched his back and pulled him closer. His own hands resting near Alec’s inner thighs. His hands stroking his leg as the fabric tightened. His own pants had become so small for him, that he didn’t know if he was going to be able to breathe. But maybe because they hadn’t stopped kissing apart from fleets of seconds.

Alec was mumbling softly every time they broke apart how much he loved Magnus. Magnus had never felt so much love and desire coursing through his veins. Magnus got up and pushed Alec down on the sofa as he climbed over him and straddled him. Alec’s head resting on the pillow on the sofa, his eyes dazed with love and lust.

“Do you want to do this?” Magnus asked as he stared at the man he loved under him, so vulnerable, so beautiful, so strong.

“Yes.” Alec breathed out, answering Magnus’s questions and doubts about the night faded away, as Magnus leaned down on his man and kissed his neck.And as they kissed on that couch nothing could come between them. They had both been waiting for this moment for so long, that Magnus didn’t care about anything but the man in front of him. He wanted to be reckless as he kissed his boyfriend. As he kissed him, he didn’t want to think about anything else but this moment. To feel the fire in his veins as they kissed, and removed clothes.

And when Alec kissed his bare collarbones, their clothes discarded as they lay on top of each other naked, touching in all the right places, Magnus was sure Alec could feel the shivers running down his back.

“Alec..” Magnus cried out as they continued to show their love, to grind on each other. Their legs tangled together on the sofa, their dicks touching each other.

Alec didn’t mind hearing Magnus vocally as he kissed him further, and as Magnus kissed him. He could hear the cries echoing around the room.

And when Magnus entered him, Alec had never felt so full, of love, of anything, of everything. He could hear his voice crying out for Magnus, and Magnus telling him to keep saying that as he thrusted inside Alec again and again.

It was like a dance the way they moved, with each other, like a private dancer in a dark room, the whole world forgotten. When the room was closed, the curtains pulled, there was no hesitancy to feel each other.No recollection of the awkwardness when they had first met. And as Magnus moved and kissed rune after rune, they came undone, shouting in ecstasy.

If Magnus had neighbours he knew they would have moved.


	6. Dancing With Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hundred years after Alec's death - he died peacefully okay, but I swear this is Malec to the perfection. You will love it. Give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dancing With Your Ghost" - Sasha Sloan.

Magnus was in a blue room, putting on his eyeliner, looking in the mirror. He could feel the ghost of his husband lurking behind him.

_You are beautiful the way you are -_ he would have whispered in his ears and then Magnus would have turned around and kissed him. It had been a hundred years since Alec had died.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. His only husband. His Shadowhunter. The only man he had ever had kids with. And then Rafe had passed away 4 decades earlier. His first child dead. And Magnus had never felt such loss. He had been thankful for Max. Max who was going to be there forever. Max who was about to be married, to the love of _his_ life.

Magnus wished that Alec had been there to walk Max down the aisle. And Rafe had been there, the best man. _Suggens._ Because after all Max was a little Shadowhunter, just like his dad.

Magnus let a smile fall on his face, and fell back on his chair. A sigh leaving his lips as he let his thoughts drift.

His eyeliner on the dressing table, his dressing gown slightly open, the vibrant colours of his robe showing in the mirror.

And as Magnus closed his eyes, he saw his Alexander. Standing there in the middle of the field of his thoughts.

He felt like yelling and screaming. Alec had begun to fade, after a 100 years, but Magnus looked at the wedding photos and the other albums of pictures, to keep him alive. He looked at Alec again, in his mind, still handsome as ever in a black tuxedo, bow and arrow cufflinks. As if showing Magnus what he would have worn tonight at the wedding.

“Why did you go?” Magnus felt himself asking the Alexander in the field of memories. He missed his man, and he could feel the ghost of tears in his eyes. And then real ones rolling down his cheeks, still eyes closed, so he wouldn’t loose Alec. Holding on to whatever he could.

“I wish I could have stayed with you forever, Magnus.” Alec said. And he saw his own corporeal form in his mind run to him and he saw how Alec picked him up and kissed him, and Magnus swore he could feel it. The way his husband’s body moved. The small wrinkles of smiles hidden as they kissed.

And maybe Magnus had gone mad, head in the clouds, but it was real, wasn’t it? Meeting Alec in that field. Magnus pushed away from Alec’s body as he held him - _it felt so real -_ and he looked into his eyes, blue eyes that haunted him.

“How do I love again? How do I trust again?” Magnus asked him. His eyes still filled with tears.

And Alec hugged him, closely, tightly and he said - “ Like you did with me, you let yourself feel Magnus, and nobody will ever have what we had, but you will find something new, you will even have grand children, look after them won’t you?” Alec said. And Magnus nodded, how could he not. And he hugged Alec tighter, as he felt him slip. And slowly Magnus was hugging himself, alone in the field.

And tears were rolling down his face, as he opened his eyes, he didn’t know how he was going to manage tonight. Probably staying up all night. But it was worth it to hear Alec. He was going to be alright.

And with that, Magnus went to his sons - **_their_** son’s wedding and walked him down the aisle. Saw him get married and he laughed and he smiled, and he cried, like every other parent would have.

But the best moment was walking down the aisle, and whispering in Max’s ears “Your dad would have been proud, blueberry.” And see his son tear up.

And then as Magnus sat at the bar with Cat and Ragnor, all of them sharing stories of Max growing up and the mischief caused and the love strengthened, he said hello to everyone and as they danced to songs, he missed Alec even more. He wanted to drag his husband to the floor and dance. But he stayed and he managed to smile.

And after saying hello to everyone he went outside the hall, the faint music echoing through.

And as Magnus looked up at the moon, in the garden of the venue, he heard his and Alec’s song play through.

And Magnus closed his eyes again, and Alexander Gideon Lightwood waiting for him, in the black tuxedo and Magnus went upto his ghost and he held his hand and they bowed and began to dance.

So Magnus danced. He danced with his husband again. To their wedding song. 


	7. Sax - Fleur East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall know the drill.

Magnus turned up the music playing on the radio, as his other hand steered the car, an old vintage black car - with no top - it was like they were in a movie - an open road, a loud radio and driving around.

They meaning Magnus Bane and his boyfriend Alexander Alec Gideon Lightwood of two days - but they already fit like a glove, it didn’t matter that they had met at a club a few days back - dancing to music and drinking Prosecco. Magnus turned his head to look at his boy friend with his feet up on the dash, the sunglasses sitting on his face and a smile adorning his face - like he couldn’t believe he was in this heaven, neither could Magnus really.

Magnus had met the man a week back, they had flirted, played games that involved eye locking, soft gazes, lingering touches and then a fiery night of unforgettable things. The air around them carried remnant s of that night, like they could never get away from it. The passion a cage they would forever be caged in, not like either of them minded.

Magnus couldn’t forget how Alec had sounded as he had shouted his name and how he had looked, he couldn’t forget how right everything had felt at that moment, as he had sat there - well not sat - but you know -

Before they had even reached that haze of sex - the flirting had been unbearable -

_“You know you drop a lot of wine Magnus,” Alec had breathed out, after Magnus had dropped his fiftieth wine glass on Alec’s jeans so that he could get up close to him. They were in his apartment. Nobody was here right now anyway._

_“Well, that shirt must be sticky now - you should take it off,” Magnus had said ignoring Alec’s statement. And as Alec actually -_ **_Actually -_ ** _took of his shirt , because Magnus had thought Alec would have gone to the bathroom and asked him for a change of clothes - Magnus forgot how to breath as he stared at the man’s body - sculpted like a greek - fucking - god. And fuck that this was their second date and they should wait till at least their seventh date or something because no thoughts in Magnus’s brain were pure, as he looked at Alec and he whimpered._ **_Fucking whimpered._ **

_And then, because all this simply wasn’t enough - Alec had growled and looked at Magnus with hooded eyes and they both known that there was no stopping their bodies now, not as Magnus sat on Alec’s lap and latched his lips on Alec’s throat._

To think that they had met at a bar drinking Prosecco. Magnus sighed happily as he steered the car.

Alec looked at him pulling his sun glasses down and fuck he looked sexy then too.

“Anything wrong?” His expression slightly of worry, and Magnus if he hadn’t been driving would have leaned over and kissed him.

“Nope, just thinking about us.” Magnus smirked as he replied as if to remind him exactly what he was remembering. And damn if it didn’t make Alec want to wrap his hands around Magnus and make out with him.

“Are we stopping soon?” Alec asked, his voice breaking as he tried to get rod of images that came to his mind.

“Why?” Magnus asked, despite knowing where that had come from and even though they wouldn’t have sex out in the open in no where, they should probably stop besides Magnus shouldn’t drive while thinking like that. A haze of sex was like alcohol.

“Soon. I know how tired you get ……… riding” Magnus added, his face a second away from laughing, his mind excited to find out how his boyfriend would answer.

“Honey we both know I am not the one who gets tired,” Alec said a heartbeat back, he **_wasn’t_** about to be beaten at this verbal volleyball game. Alec adjusted his sunglasses as he leaned back in his chair.

Magnus was desperately fluttered, his heartbeat was too high, soon was going be sooner now.Magnus spotted a clearing a little down the road - thankfully - as they stopped, and got off the car.

Alec smirking as if knowing what haze had made Magnus stop driving.

“I could always drive,” Alec said his tone doing things to Magnus.

“Well we have stopped now, let’s enjoy it darling.” Magnus said as he breezed around and got out their basket of food and blanket from the back seat.

And they did have fun as they ate their diid and then they blasted their radio - well Alec’s playlist connected to the speaker - and had danced on a field in the middle of no where.

And Magnus had met many men, many women in his life but he hadn't ever slow danced with any of them in a middle of a field surrounded by picnic food music coming from the speaker of car and the sun setting in the background. It was like being in a book, it was the perfect evening.

And yeah sex with Alec had been cool, but dancing with Alec right there and then had been the best thing that Magnus could have hoped for - ever in his life. Sex didn’t begin to compare to the passion and love - **_yes love -_** he felt for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. And it scared him that he was thinking like this but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help falling in love with a man he had known for barely a week.A man he had never thought he would fall for. Alec was a smartass dork, a sexy one but a smarts one and Magnus didn’t think that had been his type, but Alec was definitely his type. Scratch that - Alec was Magnus’s **_everything._**

And it wasn’t the fact that Alec was fancy or well off because he was that had attracted him, because apparently that’s what all the people had thought at first when Alec had announced he was going off with Magnus on a weekend trip. It wasn’t the fancy or the clothes, it was pure love, it was the way Alec looked like when he laughed, his eyes crinkling. It was they way they kissed.Like puzzle pieces meant for each other.

This was a forever thing Magnus Bane had never been more sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @chaotopedia
> 
> Instagram - @chaotopedia
> 
> Leave LOTS of comments, I love hearing from y'all.


End file.
